


The ring is only for you

by Emms99coffee_star



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 3x09 Rewrite, F/M, First Love Confession, Gen, Gilbert does get to read Anne's note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emms99coffee_star/pseuds/Emms99coffee_star
Summary: Just short drabbles about first confession.I always loved Anne's love letter to Gilbert for how simple but still straightforward it was. Therefore, it felt really unfair that Gilbert missed it so easily. This short re-write follows Anne leaving Gilbert's house and Gilbert leaving Barry's. I amended their time frame a little to have different consequences...
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all are having wonderful time and enjoying holiday's spirit!

For all of the tragical romances out there, Anne was certain that none of them contained so much nervous anticipation as this one, currently claiming her life.

She really did it. She had ridden to his house, all raw feelings and clenched heart, unprepared, a little unravelled after her sleepless night, and despite everything, still intended on breaking the dam and proclaiming her love only to find out that there was no curly head and hazel eyes to listen to her. No splendid chin and kind heart. There was only Mrs. Lacroix giving her odd looks. Somewhat Anne was able to pick up the courage. Her hand wrote down the simple and remarkable fact that she loved him. Something that her mouth still hadn’t got used to utter - only for the second time the words came out that morning to bewildered Marilla, the incredible notion that she loved Gilbert Blythe.

Now, her and Belle were returning back home, Anne was swinging slightly in her saddle, dazed in her thoughts and letting the horse go in a relaxed pace.

He was coming from Barrys and was painfully aware of the ring resting inside his front pocket. It might have weighted a ton with the heaviness it was pushing him.

Well, his calling didn’t go exactly as anticipated. His head had been so clouded with confusion last days and today, he thought it might just explode. After the bonfire and Anne’s refusal, to say he was broken, would be understatement of the year. Feeling a deep cut going through his chest filling him with hopelessness and despair, he couldn’t sleep all night and decided that he had to drown the pain immediately in much safer and sensible resolution. He had decided to ban all foolish feelings and to start acting like a man prepared to start his future.

All set, he had set out to Mr. Barry for advice who was sensible, experienced man and would certainly help him for his decision to feel more right. That didn’t happen and in the end, Gilbert blamed it all on the timing. Only he could arrive at the moment that song was being played as if to mock him and similarly to Bash make him loose his mind. He almost didn’t know what he was telling Mr. Barry, he wasn’t sure what Mr. Barry was replying. All he you could hear was the damn tune, all he could see was Anne. The visit luckily ended short.

Now, riding back he really didn’t know what to do anymore as he still could see only Anne. Her smile. Her eyes. Her flying red hair.

Wait a minute. The flying red hair. Now he was definitely seeing them.

Anne?!

“Good Morning, Anne.”

Anne froze and had to grip the rains and the saddle extra tight not to fall. Startled, she stopped Belle and gazed at him in shock.

Gilbert.

He was also in his saddle but dressed smart, looking ever so dashing.

She hadn’t even remembered what she put on herself this morning, if she in the agony of her revelation braided her hair or laced her shoes. She suspected though that as always, she was making the perfect opposite to his proper self.

It doesn’t matter, she was convincing herself. Love isn’t about appearances.

“Good morning, Gilbert,” she managed to answer.

Her eyes gazed especially large, today.

He was looking at her, trying to avoid dazing at the bright red tresses halfway fallen out of her braid to keep clear mind and think properly. He really hadn’t expected to see her or talk to her so soon and still, here she was. Appearing right in front of him as if haunting his thoughts all the time wasn’t enough. She looked so lovely under all the blooming branches that formed the path to his house… His house. Was she there?! He furrowed a brow at her.

“Were you actually calling upon us?” he asked, surprised and unsure. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, everyone is good!” she told him quickly but nervously, wishing her voice lost its shakiness. “I was just…”

Anne looked around herself, avoiding his handsome face and captivating eyes.

Right this moment could be the perfect opportunity. After all, she had gone to him, to confess and tell him her feelings in person. If only, she had been able to meet him before! Before she found out that he wasn’t home. Before she wrote him therefore her FIRST love letter. Before loosing some of her determination, knowing she did her part and could only wait for his answer… whatever it could be…

Sighing, she granted him a slightly scolding look. As always, he kept destroying all her plans.

“Well, I was just delivering a very important letter for you but you weren’t home so I left it under the pitcher.” Anne said, convincing herself that with the content of that letter, this could count as confession as well. “Where were you?”

She watched him expectantly, stroking Belles neck when she tossed her head disapprovingly.

Gilbert wished he had been able to sleep at night. Perhaps then he would be able to think more clearly now and concentrate enough to actually have some reasonable conversation. Instead, his brain was lost in one huge chaos.

Should he mention the bonfire? Should he try again and ask if she thought that one day, she could possibly have the same feelings as him? Should he apologise for even mentioning such thing in the first place? Then, why on earth would Anne deliver his correspondence? And from whom? What was the last thing…, where had he been?

“Barry’s,” he went for the easiest part, answering her the simple question.

“Anne, what correspondence you talked about?" he was asking her, interrupting the ten possible reasons she managed to already think up as to why he was visiting their neighbours so early. "I hope, it didn’t cause you any inconvenience.”

“The only inconvenience was that you weren’t there to receive it.” She replied immediately.

Looking at him now, she felt proud of herself that she was able to confess her feelings and couldn’t wait for him to find out too. Even though Anne honestly couldn’t tell what would happen, his gaze reminded her of the one he was giving her on the night of their exams and that granted her courage.

She wasn’t hazed as then and noticed how his eyes danced and how his lips stayed slightly parted, puffing out breaths even though he was sitting on a horse and it wasn't cold. He seemed unnerved in the same way as was she... could it be because he loved her too?

“I think you should hurry up and see for yourself what it is. It might be important and you don’t know what you can miss out.”

Gilbert's head nodded in agreement and it was all Anne needed before lifting rains to bring Belle to move again.

"See you later then," she called while passing him by.

She had a friend to visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert’s head had cleared. His heart had filled.

He wanted to scream with joy!

Anne loved him?!

Coming home, he went straight for the pitcher, curious what this mystery note was all about and couldn’t believe his eyes. Again and again, he read the simple message that was changing everything.

In complete truth, he suspected his rushed morning decision foolish when the door to Barry’s home opened and filled him with a longing for that feeling of Anne, for that smile and gaze that would always stay in his memory and make him wish for more.

He certainly knew his decision was out of question after he met her under the branches and thought that there could be nothing more beautiful, nothing more attractive in the world than Anne with the red hair framing her face.

Now, he wanted to make sure the idiotic decision disappeared so he could spend every possible moment with Anne. Nothing else mattered. Paris, Winnie, her parents…it wasn’t his journey, he always felt it and knew it, just had been a fool to admit it.

He would make his future with his means, his accomplishments. Along with Anne.

Anne.

He had to see her immediately!

Anne was fuming.

It was so embarrassing, so humiliating, so-so enraging!

Walking circles behind the Green Gables barn where she hided after she settled Belle in, she tried to think up the best plan to destroy that infuriating scoundrel!

While she ran to him, ready to open her heart, he was planning - no, not planning - he was preparing his marriage proposal to other?

And she made such fool of herself leaving that note for him, even bigger one for telling him to hurry up and definitely check it out. He had to find her ridiculous, pity her for thinking her love could mean anything!

When Diana told her why Gilbert was visiting them, she couldn’t believe it. It hurt so much! After her friend looked at her gently with knowing eyes, Anne chased away any tears and decided to focus instead of her pain, on her anger. Because she was angry. And she had right to be.

What was his ‘just one thing’ supposed to mean?!

“Anne.”

She froze. He wouldn’t! Turning around, she found out he would, he did.

Forming the most outrageous look on her face, she prepared herself to face this battle. She won’t be pitied!

Gilbert didn’t know whom to give thanks for today’s luck but it felt spectacular to find Anne again secluded enough for them to speak privately.

He clutched the precious piece of paper in his right hand and made the last few steps forward, though stopping still sensible amount in front of her when he saw her face clearly. Was she frowning at him?

“I’m very curious to know what you think that you are doing here right now!”

Anne sounded intense and her gaze appeared wild. In answer, his heart started beating rapidlyand Gilbert had to swallow the sudden lump forming in his throat. As if to remind them both, he raised the hand with her note between them.

For some reason, Anne’s frown intensified.

“You know,” she spoke, her voice angry, “it really isn’t necessary for you to spell it for me.”

He didn’t understand. “Why should I…”

She didn’t even let him finish.

“I already know, Diana told me. And I understand. I mean, it’s for the best anyway, right?!”

“Diana knows?”

“Yes, and everybody will know too, soon! And they will be happy for you! So happy.” Anne exclaimed emotionally, but then her voice betrayed her, changing from angry to sad and causing his heart to clench. She began to speak even in a bigger rush.“I will be happy too! Such amazing future - you should consider yourself very lucky. You deserve it. Of course, no-one and nothing can thwart that! How could I not be happy for you?!”

She closed her eyes tightly and Gilbert watched in shock as a drop of tears appeared in the corner of each of them.

“One day,” she finished, more tears falling on her face now.

Gilbert started to feel desperate as well.

“Anne, I’m sorry, but I truly don’t understand,” he said gently but received no answer.

“Why are you crying?” he almost whispered, while she clearly tried to fight tears with eyes shut and wrists clenched hard.

He made that few steps that were separating them, surrounding to the urge to touch her. Carefully but determined he put the note into his pocket and then reached Anne’s forearm, gently squeezing her hand. His other hand itched to brush away the tears off her eyes but he didn’t allow himself such intimate contact yet.

She opened eyes, revealing more tears and hurt. For Gilbert, there was nothing more important than to put that away.

“Gilbert! What do you want?” her pleading, sorrowful eyes were overwhelming him.

“Do you want to make a clear cut? Do you want to make sure I won’t be in your way? Do you want to see the biggest fool on the earth?”

They were standing so close, he could see every flicker of her eyelashes during her speech that was hurting him the same as it was hurting her.

“Anne. No! No. I-I just want… I want you.” He let out a deep breath, it was finally out. It felt so good, so right.

Her eyes grew impossibly big. “What?”

He simply needed to be nearer and as if by gravity, his head lowered, his forehead softly pressing to hers, his arms now hugging her carefully.

“I love you! So much. And I want- I want for you to know it. And if what’s in that note is true, then…then I want you to know how unbelievably happy it makes me. I want you to know you’re the most amazing and precious person in the world to me and that nothing else matters. Nothing, Anne.”

They were breathing the same air, Gilbert was trying to calm down his breath and his heart that both went crazy from his speech and the anticipation of her reaction. He tried to find comfort in the fact that she didn’t move away from him, her hands clutching his forearms now. He couldn’t tell who from them was the one trembling as one of his hands managed to find its way to her delicate skin.

“Anne, please tell me it is true…” he begged quietly, gently running his thumb along her soft cheek, still keeping touch with her forehead. He knew he was being daring but he couldn’t help himself. Anne leaned slightly into his touch and nodded, closing her eyes again.

This had to be a dream!

Gilbert was here and saying all these incredible things to her! Her head still couldn’t turn around the fact that he really said he loved her. She was literally shaking, clutching him for support and trying to breath properly but all she could feel and apprehend was him.

Was it strange that even though he was closer to her and touching her far more than anybody else before, she still longed for more?

His caress was solid and gentle, his smell of sunny orchard and his lips so close to hers. Anne could swear she would die from the anticipation if she didn’t found out what they felt like.

Not a second later, she could feel they were truly, really very warm. And unexpectedly soft. And pressing.

He returned her kiss with passion and more caresses that she enthusiastically accepted. He was making her fly and she had troubles with breathing but the feeling of no space between them made her wanting for this to never end, nevertheless.

When they finally separated, she rested her hands at the nape of his neck, enjoying his unruly curls there and decided not to ever let him go. She felt so light, stared into his eyes and gave him a happy beam.

Gilbert laughed. He was smiling brightly up to his eyes and she though he had to be the most handsome man in the world.

Looking thoughtfully at her, he still granted her one more quick kiss before asking.

“Anne, what did you-why did you…What was all that about?”

She let out a sigh. Back to the reality then.

“After our meeting today,” she started explaining. “I went to Diana, to ask her what you were doing there so early in the morning. She said you were asking about a ring?”

She looked at him expectantly, now again coming back to the heartbreaking moment this morning when she had to come to terms with the idea of him marrying someone else. Not understanding his actions, she knit her brows together.

Gilbert sighed and looked down, letting Anne go, running hand through his messy hair, making her nervous.

She tried to swallow down all doubts creeping on her, giving him encouraging smile. He loved her, it couldn’t be so bad, right?

“Anne, I’m so sorry. I was such moke. Bash was right all this time…”

“I thought that you refused me and like a complete moron I went for the next option, not giving you a chance or giving myself time to actually take a grasp on all I was feeling. In truth, I was just a coward not able to cope with everything that was going on.”

So, it was really true. She tried to make a step back but he quickly took her hands and squeezed them, looking pleadingly right into her eyes.

“But Anne, please believe me that very soon, I knew that this option… Winnifred, Paris, Sorbonne was not for me. It didn’t feel right, I didn’t want it. When we met this morning, I knew I wouldn’t go through with it no matter what happened.”

“Really?” she asked, looking for any sign of hesitance in the sparks of his orbs.

There was none.

“Absolutely. There is only one girl - one woman - I would go across the ocean with now. The only one who could save me from storms, or pirates as she is doubtlessly one of them.”

It was again impossible not to beam at him. She made a note to herself for later to definitely try and gain some restrain.

“The only one whom I would love to offer my mother’s ring,” he promised sincerely.

Her heart fluttering, Anne trembled a little but Gilbert quickly continued.

“One day. When we’re both ready. If you want to. That’s it…”

Now it was Anne’s turn to squeeze his fingers and look at him with adoration.

They were finally on the same page.

His eyes went again to her lips and Anne felt thrilling tingling everywhere she could anticipate his touch. Would this become a regular occurrence from now on?

Eager, she was ready to smash their lips again but a loud cough interrupted her.

They both jumped from each other, faces guilty and red.

“Good morning, Mrs. Cuthbert.” Gilbert managed as the first one.

“Good morning, Gilbert,” Marilla replied calmly. Her hands were firmly on her hips but she didn’t appear indignant or angry.

She was giving them a knowing look and her eyes went from Anne to Gilbert and then back.

“Am I right to suppose,” she addressed Gilbert who bravely returned her stare, “that you, Sebastian, Mrs. Lacroix and Delphine join us today for dinner? I believe there are few things up for discussion.”

“Of course. It’s very kind of you to invite us. I believe Bash and his mother will be happy to come.”

“Good. We will see you then at supper. Now, Anne needs to finish her errands for today.”

“Sure, I should go. I’m sorry for withholding Anne.”

Gilbert nodded politely at Marilla and then smiled joyfully at Anne, winking playfully, “I will see you then.”

Anne watched him turn around and set out in the direction of the Orchard. She felt the same joy cursing through her that she saw in his eyes.

She knew that her biggest adventure was just beginning, shaping itself in the form of the retreating figure.

She couldn’t wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it felt sappy - this belongs among my first attempts of writing a romantic moment. Most of it was written already a year ago.


End file.
